Always the Villans
by Efi Taph
Summary: Dib and Jack are on their way home from a blind date when Zim shows up. I wasn't sure how to label this as so I put it as Xiaolin Showdown seeing as how most of it takes place there. All well Really short R&R hints at ZADR, JADR, JAOR


_Okay this was just a wild and awesome Idea I thought up I was going to make it a comic but decided I didn't want to draw this. So yeah a stupid idiotic little crossover of Invader Zim and Xiaolin Showdown. Whats bad is I'm not the first one to come up with this pairing XD GOD THIS IS SO RETARDED! any way I'm working on a fan fic right now and I needed this short little anecdote to help people understand why Zim doesn't like Jack Spicer. So yeah here it is._

_XD  
please tell me what you think. _

_Invader Zim (c)__ JV __Xiaolin Showdown (c) uh I forgot but its not me._

**Odd Crossover**

Dib and Jack walked side by side. Dib had his arms looped behind his own back and a large smile on his face.

"So,"Dib spoke up. "I think that went well."He looked over at Jack. "How about you?"

Jack looked up and shrugged. "Well I was a little skeptical at first," Jack smiled. "But I really had a great time."

"Then perhaps you wont object to doing this again sometime." Dib nonchalantly made a simple air gesture with his hand. "Like maybe tomorrow?"

"I might just have to take you up on that." Jack smiled as big as he could.

"Eh-hem." The sound of someone clearing their throat brought the two back to reality. Dib looked up his eyes widening. Jack just looked confused.

"What are you doing Dib?" The acid voice spoke again.

"Uh, h-hi Zim." Dib shrunk a the sight of superiorly pissed off invader.

"Who the heck are you?" Jack demanded Zim glared at him.

Dib leaned over and whispered to Jack. "Uh Jack I wouldn't taunt him if I were you."

"I AM ZIM!" Zim shouted at Jack. He hadn't heard what Dib said. "Who are you Dirt-Monster?!"

"Jack Spicer Evil Genius!" Dib sighed and slapped himself in the face. Why was it always the villains who fight over him.

"Hah! Yeah that's a good one." At this moment Zim remembered Dib and the reason he had shown up in the first place. "Step away from MY Dib!" He ordered.

"Your Dib?" Jack was confused. He looked over at Dib. "You never said you were taken."

"That's because I'm not!" Dib sighed exasperatedly. "Zim's just insane."

"How dare you insult your Lurve-Pig in such a way as this!" Zim shouted hardly making any sense. "It is obvious that this human Wench has been filling your head with lies!"

"Hey back off!" Jack stepped between Dib and Zim, big mistake. "If Dib doesn't like you then you can't make him."

Zim's eyes narrowed and he growled at Jack. Jack sunk back a little. Right then Zim felt it was the most opportune time to pull out his spider legs.

Zim chuckled evilly as Jacks eyes grew to immense proportions. "PREPARE TO DIE EARTH-PIG!" Zim drew back two of his spider legs and shot them towards Jack.

"AHHHHHHAHAHHHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed in the girly way that many had leaned to expect from him. Surprisingly Zim didn't pierce his flesh but merely sent him flying.

"Here Me Wench! Never mess with my Dib ever again! I AM ZIM!!" With that Zim scooped up Dib and scurried away on his pak legs.

Jack sighed and activating his backpack flew home.

XXX

"So how was your blind date?" Wuya asked uninterested as Jack came barreling through the door to his labs.

"Horrible." Jack growled and flopped down in a chair. "I got attacked by some mutant lizard thing."

Wuya seemed more interested now that she knew Jack and been injured. "Really." She snickered evilly. "But what about your date?"

Jack narrowed his eyes and pouted. "He was dating the lizard thing."

"well now now Jackie it-" Wuya started wanting to rub in Jack's failure when something he said finally dawned on her. "Wait he? YOUR GAY!" She stared unbelieving at Jack.

"Yeah, your point?"

"But what about Kimiko? I thought you liked her?"

"Nah, She does have great fashion sense but I was just using her to get to Omi." Jack nodded as if anyone with eyes would have known this knowlegde already.

Wuya shook her head. "This explains so much."

THE END!


End file.
